


A Demons Redemption

by Silentlittleman



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, RWBY
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentlittleman/pseuds/Silentlittleman
Summary: A young man embarks on a journey for revenge but instead finds redemption, friendship, and love.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there this is my first time writing anything so I hope you enjoy. I'd also like to thank my buddy Josh who helped me out a lot. Also I own nothing and this story is purely for my own pleasure.

Chapter 1

 

As darkness of night silently settles over the very large city very few individuals are out and about. One of these individuals is moving silently from rooftop to rooftop attempting to locate his target. The man is known as Shōkan Uchiha has been in the small country of Bevroren for two weeks now. Not long after arriving he knew that the individuals who posted the contract were not underestimating conditions in the country. The country of Bevroren has been under the harsh and cruel rule of General Johann Bors for ten years now.

The previous night he had met with the contract issuers who turned out to be General Bors own officers. They had told him that once the general was dead they would then return the power to the people. He laughs to himself at this statement knowing that it's never that simple in situations such as this. Once he had finished with a contract he found it hard to care about the backwater countries that he visited.

As it stands now however he is currently overlooking the general's palace. The general's palace was located in the center of the large capital city. Upon arriving in this country he quickly realized that it had one climate and that was sub-zero. He had always hated the cold due to the fact that it reminded him of where he grew up. That was one place he never wanted to be reminded of again.

He pulled his mind from its musings when he noticed the general and his usual entourage leaving the palace. The generals entourage consisted of five soldiers in the front, five more in the rear, and two walking alongside the general. He had already decided on his tactic and approach to this assassination. As the General walks below him he quickly summons a Shadow Clone and makes his move.

Him and his clone jump down in the middle of the front and the rear groups. Before any of the soldiers could react they quickly weave their signs and unleash hell. "Lightning style Thunderbolt Blast jutsu" he shouts and two large bolts of lightning strike both groups. The ten soldiers never had a chance and were dead long before they ever hit the ground.

He looks up from the five ruined bodies around him and makes eye contact with his target. He reaches back unsheathing his Ninjatō while quickly weaving a sign with his other hand. The general's last two soldiers charges towards him and he makes his move. "Wind style Speed Enhancement jutsu" he says and in less than a second he's eye to eye with the two soldiers. Before the soldiers could even comprehend what was happening there throats were cut and he was moving past them.

The very next second after he slew the final two soldiers he was eye to eye with his target. The General makes eye contact with this boy and what he sees in his eyes chills him to the bone. This young mans eyes are completely cold and void of all emotion. Shō weaves another sigh quickly "Fire style Fire Weapon Coating jutsu" he says and flames spring from his blade. With one fluid and clean motion he removes the generals head and seals the wound. He sheathes his sword and looks over the carnage that took less than a minute to complete. Shō quickly jumps to the rooftop and begins moving towards his safe house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Njaga = protecter 
> 
> Shin'ainaru yūjin = dear friend

Chapter 2

 

Pathetic. That was the only thing that came to his mind when thought back to General Bors. That man had ruled this country with an iron fist, killed any that spoke out against or opposed him, and subjected his people to extreme cases of cruelty. But this man who was feared by the majority of his people died like most men did, scared and pissing himself. The look in the generals eyes was one he had seen many times before. It was a look that a lot of the men he killed had, and it was always a simple question "why?". As much as that look disgusted him, he knew that he had also done a lot of horrendous things. He knew that one day he would also have to pay for the things that he had done. He just hoped that he would have completed his goal by then.

After about twenty minutes of traveling across rooftops Shō had finally reached his safe house. The safe house was nothing more than a shack located in the outskirts of the capital city. He silently enters the shack removing his cloak and scabbard placing them on the back of a small chair near the door. As he walks toward the small bathroom he stops and stares out the window. He watches as the snow silently falls while his mind starts slipping back to his past. Suddenly he's eight years old and running through a snow covered field. As he runs a rock covered in snow trips him up and falls to the ground. The next image makes his throat tighten as his mother walks over and picks him up. She holds him in her arms, rubbing his back and whispering gentle assurances in his ear. By the time he's regained his mind there's close to an inch of snow on the ground. He walks to the small sink in the shack and splashes some water on his face. As he looks up staring into the mirror noticing that his Mangekyō has activated.

He closes his eyes, while taking a few calming breathes to regain control. When he reopens his eyes they are back to there normal dull gray. He sighs in relief while cursing himself for so easily losing control. He walks over to the small bed and sits down on it, while leaning back against the wall. He reaches down beside the bed grabbing a small bag. The only thing in the bag is a small box containing his most prized possessions. One of the items is a small picture of a woman with pale cream colored skin, long black hair, bright silver eyes, and a warm smile. The second item in the box is a headband bearing the insignia of the hidden leaf village, with a slash through the symbol. On the lid of the small black box was the Uchiha clan symbol and the name Shijima Uchiha. These three items were among the few possessions of his mothers that he still had. His eyes then move over to his cloak and Ninjatō, both of which bear the Uchiha clan symbol.

He made the cloak himself, while he found his sword in an ancient Uchiha library. He quickly discovered that sword was made out of a special kind of metal that could absorb chakra. The library had been his home for about a year, that is after he trained for two years in the feline realm. He smiles fondly remembering how the feline realm quickly became a home to him. When he returns home and visits his moms grave he'll let Njaga visit with him.

He's pulled from his inner thoughts by a loud ringing noise from within the city. The city guard must have found the general's body, along with his soldiers. He quickly gets off the bed, shoving everything back into his bag and throws his cloak and scabbard on. He reaches into a pocket on the front of the bag pulling out several fire paper bombs. He places them all over the shack so the shack will go up in flames, along with any evidence that he was there.

He steps out into the cold environment and is instantly glad that the snow had stopped. He reaches behind him into his bag and pulls out a medium sized scroll. He unravels the scroll, while weaving signs, and Ducati motorcycle, black colored with blood red accents, appears in front of him. He runs his hand along one side of his second favorite mode of transportation. He had owned this bike for several years now. His favorite part was just how free he felt on the open road. He grabs the helmet off the seat, slides it on his head, and starts off down the forest path, just as the shack bursts into flames.

Almost a day and a half later he reaches the border crossing for the nation he now calls home. One of the best things about being a hunter was the fact that you had access to almost unlimited money. Shō and several friends, that he met through the hunter association, decided to pool together and buy a large house out in the country. Shō had never been a very big fan of the city. The only time he ever went into the city was to visit hunter HQ. He's always enjoyed living out in the country being able to spend time alone, and with nature.

As he pulls into the garage, parking in his usual spot, he notices that the others aren't home. The only other ones that could drive, legally, was Leorio and Kurapika. He had tried to insist on Gon and Killua to get there license but has had little progress so far. He turns off his bike and walks out of the garage, while closing and locking the door. He then starts the trek across there property to his private sanctuary. A short time later he arrives at the small isolated pond deep in the forest.

He looks down at the small gravestone located in the center of the sanctuary. The gravestone reads "Shijima Uchiha, beloved mother and protector". Just above her name is the symbols for the Uchiha clan and hidden leaf village. He smiles softly then bites his thumb and rubs it on his other palm. He quickly weaves some signs then slams his palm into the ground shouting "summoning jutsu". A large cloud of smoke appears suddenly but as it dissipates a large burnt orange caracal cat is there.

"Hello Njaga, how have you been" he says as he softly smiles up at the large feline.

"I have been well and I was starting to think something had happened to you Shin'ainaru Yūjin" she says, as she lays her head on the ground. He smiles softly and rubs the felines large head.

"I've been okay, just busy with work. Also you shouldn't worry about me so much, you know I can handle myself." he says while rubbing the felines head.

She smiles softly at the young man in front of her. Smiling she says "of course I know that, we did train you after all. But still we promised your mother that we'd look after you."

He smiles at the feline as he sits cross legged on her head. "Well that's why I summoned you here today. I thought you might like to visit her with me." The large feline smiles brightly, as her eyes mist slightly, and she says " Yes, I would very much like that Shin'ainaru Yūjin."


End file.
